


doll dizzy

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Steve is roped into going on a double date with Bucky. It doesn't turn out quite like he imagined.





	doll dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://sovietghoststories.tumblr.com/)  
>  I take requests.

Steve’s sketching out an assignment at the table when the door suddenly flies open and back into the wall with a loud thud. He whips around with a disapproving frown, ready to scold whoever decided to bust into his house with all the grace of a bull in a china shop when he pauses.  
  
His best friend stands in the doorway with mussed hair and a crooked jacket, sweaty and panting. The jerk probably ran all the way across town from the little shop he works at. Bucky’s got a megawatt smile and the wild look in his eyes only spells trouble for Steve.   
  
Setting down the charcoal, Steve bites down on his words and turns towards his friend. “You’re lucky Ma’s at the hospital. She’d snap her cap if you opened the door like that with her around.”

Shrugging sheepishly, Bucky takes more care in closing the door. “What she don’t know won’t hurt her.” He smooths back any wayward hair and straightens his clothes. “What can I say, I’m excited. I got big news, Stevie.”

“I can see that, Buck. You nearly tore the door from its hinges, flyin’ in here like a madman.” Try as he might, Steve can’t smother the smile creeping onto his face. He settles for rolling his eyes in mock aggrievement. “Now what’s so important you tore through half’a Brooklyn?”

The older male flops into a chair, the old wood creaking under his weight. He ignores the reproachful look on Steve’s face and rests his forearms on the table. “You’re not gonna believe it,” he leans closer, voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, “You know the new dame they got workin’ the registers?”

Steve shrugs, fiddling with his sketchbook. “Yeah, Bette or somethin’ right?” He met her once before, and she was a real looker but just like everyone else, she didn’t seem very impressed with him. She’d scrunched her pretty little nose after giving him a thorough once over. It’d be a lie if he said he didn’t do his very best to avoid her after that.

“Or somethin’, she ain’t important, pal!” Rolling his eyes, Bucky pats Steve on the shoulder mockingly. “Anyways, she brought a friend along today, something bout showing her the store. Stevie, no joke, I thought I died and went to heaven.”

“Is that right?”

“I mean it. Woo boy, what a gal! She’s real swell too, a real sweetheart.”

Steve raises a brow. “So you got a date, what else is new?”

“See pal, the thing is…” Bucky rubs the back of his neck with a contrite smile. “She’s got this friend, and she’s a real sweetheart too.”

“No.”

“I didn’t even say nothin’.”

“You don’t gotta, Buck, your face says it all.” Snorting, Steve motions towards Bucky.

“Come on, pal. For me?”

“You said that last time.” He doesn’t want to be the third wheel again. Sure, Bucky sets him up with a dame for himself but she usually never stays long. Then he’s stuck watching his friend and his date kanoodle for the rest of the night. A man’s pride can only take so much. “Sides, I ain’t in the mood to go on a date.”

Cupping his shoulder, Bucky ducks his head and catches Steve’s gaze. He smiles reassuringly and gives the fragile bones under his palm a gentle squeeze. “It won’t be like last time,” he says. “I promise. I met her earlier, she ain’t the kinda girl to leave ya high and dry.”

His resolve in the face of his friend’s eager face waivers, and he’s giving in with a put-upon sigh. “This is the last time, Buck,” he warns, “I mean it.” 

Bucky’s a beam of sunshine, an overeager puppy. He’s tactful enough not to mention the fact that Steve’s been saying this for the last few years. “You won’t regret it, I promise!”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard it all before now get outta here.” 

* * *

Several hours later finds Steve sitting alone and watching all the other couples in the dance hall, sipping on a watered down beer. His date left half an hour ago under the guise of powdering her nose. He caught on to the fact that she wasn’t coming back 10 minutes in.

 _She lasted longer than all the rest,_ he thinks bitterly, swallowing another mouthful of the warm alcohol.

This always happened to him. He tries not to let it get under his skin so much but after years of being dragged around while Bucky chases skirts, he’s sick and tired of it. If only they’d give him a chance, they’d see him for who he was. He knows he’s not the most attractive fella but he’s got a lot more going for him. Unfortunately, it seems like he’s always going to be Ribcage Rogers first and Steve second.

“What’s buzzin’, cousin?” He glances up, scrambling to his feet when he sees your face peering down at him with a tender smile. “Mind if I join ya?”

“W-What, uh,” he swallows roughly, flapping his hand at the dance floor. “Why are you over here?”

He winces, ears burning.  _Smooth. Get it together, Rogers._

The smile drops from your face and a furrow forms between your brows. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Ah, no, no!” You stifle a smile at the panicked look he gives you. It’s cute. “That’s not what I meant, you’re not bothering me! I just - shouldn’t you be with - with Bucky?”

“I should be.” You flash Steve a dry smile, nodding towards the bar. “But it seems like he’s got other ideas.”

Steve follows your motion with his eyes, finding his friend across the room, leaning against the wall and flirting with another dame. Right in front of you, his original date. Steve winces sympathetically and rubs the nape of his neck with a large palm. That strings something fierce, he knows. He’s had many dates leave him in the middle for a better fella.

The both of you settle at the table, Steve pulling out your chair and pushing you in.  “I’m real sorry about Buck, I promise he’s a good fella he’s just doll dizzy.”

Chuckling tartly, you take a delicate sip of your own drink, making sure you don’t smudge your carefully applied lipstick. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been looking forward to spending the evening out dancing with Bucky. He was quite the catch, real charming.

It wounds your pride as a woman, seeing him so easily distracted by someone else but what can you do. At least Steve’s here to keep you company, abandoned by his own date. And ain’t that a shame. Sure, the blond’s on the skinny side but he’s still quite nice to look at, and he seems like a real gentleman.

“It’s okay,” you say. “You don’t gotta apologize for him. Besides, that just means I get to spend some time with you, get to know you. Who knows, maybe I’ll even get you to dance with me.”

The flush that sinks into his cheeks is absolutely delicious, lighting up his face and bringing attention to his delicate bone structure. You don’t think you’ve ever seen a man look so pretty yet masculine. A hushed voice in the back of your head wonders just how far down that pink goes, and your gut clenches in sudden, ferocious desire.

 _Well, then._  You certainly weren’t expecting that.

Subtly rubbing your thighs together, you shift on the chair and when you glance up, you catch those baby blues staring right at you, or more specifically, at your lips. You have to bite on the inside of your cheek to stop the smile from spreading as pride wells up within your chest. At least you’re more than capable of keeping someone’s attention.  

“Ah, don’t count on it, I’ve got two left feet. So unless you want bruised toes…” Steve trails off, tugging at his shirt collar. “Ah, yeah.”

It would be fantastic if a hole could open up right now and drag him down. This is why he never gets dates on his own. His brain short circuits anytime he gets near a dame and he makes a fool of himself. He sounds like such a fathead.

Instead of making fun of him or getting up and walking away, the wrinkles on your face smooth out and your eyes light up with mirth as a startled laugh escapes you. His first reaction is to be hurt until he sees the warmth in your smile and then all he wants to do is kiss you silly, sip at the curl of your mouth. And when your nose crunches up in the sweetest way, his knees go weak.

He doesn’t know what Buck’s thinking, letting a dame like you slip through his fingers. At the thought of his friend, shame washes over him. Here he is making eyes at you when the man you came with is across the hall. It wrong on several levels and crosses several lines, even if your date has all but ended.  

Steve stands up so fast you rear back, startled. “I gotta - um,” he stumbles for words, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He’s gotta get outta here, away from you. He shouldn’t - he can’t, not to you, not to Bucky. “I gotta head to the restroom.”

He practically runs from the room, feeling your intense, burning gaze the entire way.

* * *

He's several feet away from the men’s restroom when Steve suddenly finds himself tugged into a darkened closet. A warm, soft body moulds itself to his front and his cock twitches. His breath rattles in his chest and when the lights flicker on and he sees who’s in his arms, all his blood rushes south.

Your ruby lips smirk at him, and you delight in his flustered expression.

“What are you doing?” He steps back and right into the wall, fumbling for something to grip. His eyes are wide and his thin chest heaves with rapid breaths, matching the raging butterflies in his belly. “I don’t - why are we in a closet?”

You stay quiet, brushing your fingers against the side of his jaw and dragging them down his torso as you smoothly drop to the ground. The sight of you on your knees, looking at him from beneath your lashes is like a punch to the gut.

Swallowing roughly, Steve forces his eyes away and stares resolutely at the ceiling. He ignores the flood of heat spreading through his body, slacks tenting traitorously in the front. He’s stronger than this. He can’t, he won’t.

“Um, w-we shouldn’t be in here. This isn’t right, you’re - you’re Bucky’s…”

“I ain’t Bucky’s nothing, Steve.” Your hands creep along his thighs, the rough wool scratching your palms pleasantly. You stop when you reach his hips, cradling the fine bones. “Don’t you want to?”

“I –”

“You get that look off your face, Rogers, I ain’t no Able Grable!”

Steve flushes, chewing on his bottom lip, shamefaced. “Sorry…” He’s never met a dame so forward before. His inexperience leaves him woefully unprepared. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”  

“I just like to have a little fun, is that so bad?” you ask, thumbing the brass button holding his pants up. You feel every twitch of his length beneath your palm. Your cunt clenches. You want him, bad. “Is it, Steve?”

His breath hitches, those honey gold lashes of his fluttering. Ever the stubborn one, he tries his best to hold onto his sense of propriety.

You’re not having it.

“We shouldn’t…”

You flash him a saucy smile, a close-lipped thing that promises all sorts of filthy things, and wink. “We should.” You don’t give him time to respond, dipping your head to nuzzle him through the cloth. He startles, smacking his head against the wall with a hiss. His hands pause mid-reach for your head. “We definitely should. Dontcha think so, Steve?”

He can’t quite bring himself to say the words, feeling like he’s betraying Bucky’s trust but he doesn’t stop your hands when they tug at his slacks or when they slip inside his underwear and curl around his cock and pull it free. Your feminine sigh of approval gets his blood pumping, and he can’t tear his eyes away from your face.

“Oh, doll…”

You hum, kissing the swollen head and dipping your tongue into the weeping slit. Hissing, Steve’s hands dive into your wreath of hair, tugging gently. You smirk and mouth along the side of his shaft, leaving behind smears of lipstick as you make your way to the base.

Above you, Steve whines and his hips tremble beneath your palms, desperate to thrust forward but unwilling to hurt you. You’ve got to admit, you’re impressed with his willpower but that just won’t do. You want to see this man fall apart beneath your touch piece by piece.

“Don’t worry,” you say, breath ghosting over the slick tip, “You’re not gonna hurt me. Stop thinking so much and just do what feels good.”

“Are you sure?” His concern is touching and it’d get you going any other time but right now, you need it hard and filthy, not soft and sweet.

In lieu of a response, you seal your lips around the head and suck.

“ _F-Fuck_.” Steve whines, unable to stop the ragged rut of his hips as he buries himself deeper into the moist heat of your mouth. “I’m sorry, I can’t stop - I can’t, it feels so good.” Liquid fire pumps through his veins, and arousal sits heavy in his bones. You look so good on your knees with your lips stretched around his cock.

Your hands encourage his hips, mouth and jaw going slack as you slowly breathe through your nose. Tentative, he starts a slow rhythm and when you moan around him in approval, his pace increases until his soft belly brushes the tip of your nose and your lips kiss his skin with every thrust. The ache in your jaw is worth it to be able to look up the line of his body and see those pretty half-lidded eyes staring back.

“’m not gonna last long.”

The taste of his precum sits heavy on your tongue. You’re not surprised. You can tell he doesn’t have a lot of experience, if any at all which is a damn shame because this man looks devastatingly beautiful when he cums.

Steve bites off a choked moan of your name and gives a full body shudder, pressing his cock as far as it’ll go down your throat as the band of pleasure in his belly snaps and explodes. His seed fills your mouth and coats the back of your throat, the clean smell of his skin filling your nose.

There’s a long moment of silence that’s only broken up by Steve’s wet gasps before those long-fingered hands are releasing you and patting down the mussed tangles of your hair. You lightly suck on his cock as it slides out of your mouth with a wet pop, swallowing his cum with a quiet moan.

A bright red ring circles the base of his cock, sending a surge of primal satisfaction through you. You’ve marked him as yours, however temporarily. It has you preening.

“What –” he sounds strangled, voice low and wrecked, “What about you?”

“Well, ain’t you a lamb,” you purr, shifting back until you’re flat, elbows resting on the floor and thighs spread. The hem of your dress inches up until it sits just below your hips, the soaked cotton of your panties flashing him with every shift.

You eye him hungrily, swallowing down his slack-jawed, pleasure drunk expression, his full, swollen lips, those electric baby blues. He doesn’t know where to look, his eyes flicking from your face to your cunt, as if he still has to protect your dignity even though his cock was down your throat less than a minute ago.

“Should I - I mean, I don’t really know…” He groans, brow pinched. “Can I touch you?”

The plea in his mumbled words shoots straight to your core. You’ve been dying to get those hands on you all night. It’s about time.

“You can touch, lick, suck.” You shimmy out of your panties. The strip of soaked fabric hangs off your ankle, tantalizing him. “You can do whatever you want, Steve. I’m right here waitin’.”

His speed surprises you as he drops to his knees, hands shaking as they reach for you. He pauses before he makes contact, hovering uncertainty scant inches away from your needy flesh. “May I?”

You snort. This man is too cute. You’re going to eat him alive. “You don’t gotta keep askin’ Steve, sweet as it is.”

“I just - I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Baby,” you croon, dipping your fingers in between your thighs to tease your throbbing clit. “I’m mighty uncomfortable right now, see,” you pull your hand away and spread your soaked fingers, letting Steve know exactly what you’re talking about. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

His eyes turn stormy and his thin expression transforms, hungry and fixed on you. “What kinda fella would I be if I ignored a dame like you?”

After tucking himself back into his pants, Steve settles on his belly between your thighs. Pleasure sparks up and down your spine, his palms brushing your inner thighs and nudging your legs open wider. Enflamed, you wiggle until your bottom is closer to his face and you can hook a leg over his shoulder without discomfort.

Worried blue eyes meet yours as you look down your body. “If I’m doin’ somethin’ wrong, let me know, would you?” He glances down at your cunt shyly, the tips of his ears going pink. He looks utterly captivated by what he finds between your thighs. “I wanna make this good for you.”

“Whatever those girls were thinking, I’ll never know. They’re stupid for lettin’ you get away.” You scoff.

Steve offers you a pleased, boyish grin before his head ducks down. His breath puffs against your slick folds and you feel his thumbs on either side of your lips, spreading you open so he can look his fill. “So pretty,” he mumbles, brushing a tentative kiss on your swollen clit. “And it’s all for me.”

He sounds incredulous.

“Fuck, Steve,” you whine, rocking your hips impatiently. “Please, I need you to touch me.”

Kittenish licks and barely there kisses turn into deep, languid passes of his tongue. Your fingers tug on the blond hair spilling across his forehead as those large palms hold you open so Steve can eat you out with fervour. Any shyness from before is long gone, and in its place is a desperate enthusiasm that has you soaked and trembling.

“Please cum,” Steve begs. His calloused thumbs rub along your slit in between flits of his tongue, and the wriggling muscle thrusts deep, stroking your pulsing walls. “Please cum for me.”

“Ah!” You rock your hips down on his face, head thrown back and tears pooling in the corners of your eyes. You’re so tender, so sensitive and right on the edge. Your heartbeat thuds in your ears and sweat plasters your dress to your body, the skirt rucked up under your breasts. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop. I’m almost - I’m almost…!”

“That’s it, sweetheart.”

Encouraging your body to fall apart under him, Steve flutters his tongue on your clit and traces the entrance of your core with a questioning fingertip. The excited buck of your hips gives him his answer, and then a long digit is sliding in to the second knuckle.

You keen, clenching down on his finger. You long for him over you, stuffing you full of his cock but you’ll take what you can get. Now isn’t the time or the place for anything else. 

It’s more than enough and when you cum, it’s harder than you ever have before. Your vision whites out and you sob brokenly as waves of satisfaction crash over you.

Weak-kneed and limp, your leg drops from his shoulder and your fingers unlatch from his hair. And when you look down at Steve and see how messy you’ve made his face, you moan. The lower half of his face, from his pointed chin to his swollen lips, glistens with your slick and he looks wrecked, eyes lust blown and cheeks flushed.

Cute little pants escape him with every other breath, his cock tenting his slacks once more. He watches you as his tongue slides out to clean up his mouth, a broken groan rumbling from his chest as your taste floods his mouth. You’re as sweet as sugar.

When you both catch your breath, you share a secretive smile before helping the other righten themselves. It doesn’t escape your notice that Steve swipes your underwear when he thinks you’re not looking, stuffing them into his back pocket. There’s a burst of warmth in your chest and you press a sweet kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“You’re too good for this world, Steve Rogers,” you shake your head with a smile, “A real one of a kind. I can see it now, you’re gonna do great things.”

That flush comes back and it makes you want to tear his clothes off and follow it with your tongue all over again. There’s no doubt about it: this man has ruined you for all others.


End file.
